


Fallen

by 1clevergurl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1clevergurl/pseuds/1clevergurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is in an accident and Regina finds her....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in a meeting and this is where my mind went....I make no apologies. The meeting truly was BORING (for some, at least) ;)

Emma lay in bed, thinking about Regina, silently wishing beyond hope that she could feel again the gentle brush of those full, red lips against her own, see the unwavering gaze of brown eyes, hear the whisper of soft words against her ear telling her that everything would be all right and that she was safe.

It had been one week since Regina had found her in the car, unconscious, having hit her head on the wheel when the Bug spun out of control and slammed into the side of the bridge in a driving rainstorm.  Emma had been leaving Storybrooke, not because she hated Regina, but because she realized, finally, that she loved her. 

Emma felt exposed, and her first instinct had been to run away, but she hadn’t gotten far; only to the town line.  It was there that it happened, and it was there that Regina found her. 

They were only two on a desolate stretch of road, and Regina had let her guard down thinking that there were no prying eyes.  But there were.  And, in that instant, the moment Emma’s eyes opened, it was only Emma that saw it; the raw vulnerability of someone that felt love too; the look of a person that knew that love had almost been snatched from their grasp; the look of unrequited need and devotion; the look of determination that it wouldn’t slip away again. 

Emma prayed that the love she saw there was reserved for her and her alone, because she vowed, in that same instant, that she would stay and see this through.

Closing her eyes, Emma allowed the fingers of one hand to trail from the tip of her chin down her throat, tipping her head back and parting her lips to draw breath as the gentle brush of her own fingers was replaced in her mind by those of her coveted lover. Bumps rose quickly on skin as fingers continued their journey, tracing lightly around the tip of a breast; easily drawing the surrounding skin of a nipple into a hardened series of ridges and furrows.

Thumb and index finger found a slightly hardened peak, taking it gently at first but quickly pinching and pulling and twisting; the image of lips bound tightly, sucking strongly, tongue flicking gently and swirling eagerly impressed upon Emma’s mind constantly.  The ache of a nipple was a welcome relief to the pain of a breaking heart caused by too much distance and an unrequited need.

Sliding her hand further, Emma felt the twitch of her stomach muscles as she considered the trailing of soft lips and fingertips played upon skin; the heated breath against flesh; the cooling wetness of open-mouthed kisses. 

Fingertips played lightly, but only briefly in a damp thatch of coarse, dark blonde hair before pushing into soft folds; her lover’s fingers beginning to massage an already hardened bud gently but firmly as beautiful, full, red lips were drawn to her ear to whisper a growing desire.

Needing more, Emma extracted her fingers, quickly moving to kneel on the mattress, legs spread wide apart atop the sheets as nimble fingers found their previous destination once more; this time accompanied by another hand, parting her lips wide and exposing her clit fully to the pleasure that her imagined lover would offer.

Lulling her head back against a soft, phantom shoulder, Emma closed her eyes once more, grinding her hips slightly as deft fingertips played against a hardened clit; fingertips pinching and pulling before flattened and gathered fingers waved quickly over a sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Emma’s lips parted as panting breaths were drawn and heavy groans were offered; her mind’s eye imagining Regina kneeling behind her, arm wrapped around her torso, lips pressed against her ear, encouraging her to cum as fingers played quickly and skillfully among soaked and dripping folds; an unconscious and reverent ‘Regina’ whispered into the stillness of the room.

Emma felt her orgasm building; a warmth spreading from her heart and finding its way into every fiber of her being; hips rocking and bucking strongly in time with the anticipated clench and release of muscles; fingers waved erratically over a swollen, hardened nub desperate for relief.

Emma’s head fell forward as the first wave of pleasure washed over her; groaning Regina’s name loudly before gentle encouragements of ‘fuck yes…please’ were offered over and over.  Fingers slipped inside briefly to feel the strong clench of muscles and to collect the abundant wetness before moving back to a hardened clit to draw out the remaining pleasure. 

Emma’s fingers worked tirelessly until twitching hips were reduced to mere quivers and a body was slumped in exhaustion.

Lying again on the bed, Emma drew the sheets over her; embraced by the warmth of the quilt but missing the familiarity and comfort of the lover that she desired above all else; whispering into the stillness of the room,

“I need you with everything that I am, my beautiful, incredible love…..”

Praying beyond hope for her voice to be carried to her lover’s ears and for her lover’s soul and heart to feel the same and more…..

Across town, Regina’s head pressed into the pillow as her back arched from the mattress and she drew a gasping breath.  Turning her head, she noted the time: 3:16AM that she felt it.  She was finally, truly loved.....as deeply as she had already fallen.....


End file.
